Celestial Fire: High Seas Hijinks
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Azula, Lucy and Happy are transported into the world of One Piece! Lucy getting some new keys in the process! How will the adventures play out with a fire bender, celestial spirit mage, and exceed thrown into the mix? I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER OR ONE PIECE! (Rated just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would just like to thank the peoples who favorited and followed my story** ** _Celestial Fire_** **and also, NightFrightPony, thank you for the review! So this is the idea I had that made me change** ** _Celestial Fire_** **into a one shot. I just can't get it out of my head so here it is! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Celestial Fire: High Seas Hijinks**

 **~1~**

 **~Azula POV~**

It's been a year since I was given the chance to start over, and I'm glad I met Lucy. My first ever real friend and teammate. I owe her everything. It was a normal day at the guild: Natsu picking fights with anyone and everyone (particularly Gray), Erza enjoying her cake (until someone smashes into it), and LuLu and I were at the bar, enjoying our usual drinks. A spiced-apple cider for me and a strawberry smoothie for LuLu.

All of a sudden, Happy landed right in front of us, looking a bit down. He looked at Lucy first, then me. His eyes were big and pleading, and looked like he was about to cry. He sniffed a couple of times before speaking.

"Lushy, Azula, c-can I go on a mission with you guys?"

I looked at Lucy who looked back, nothing but concern and worry on her face. We looked back to the blue fur ball, Lucy took the lead.

"Happy? What's wrong?"

He sniffed again trying to hold back his tears. "N-Natsu's been ignoring m-me ever s-since he m-mated Lisanna."

Natsu you idiot! Ugh! I just want to fry him into oblivion. How can he just ignore his best friend like that? I just want to give him a piece of my mind, and by the looks of it, so does LuLu.

"Of course you can come on job with us. Why don't you pick it out?"

"R-really?"

We both nodded with smiles on our faces. His mood made a 180 and he dashed off to the request board. I chuckled at his antics and finished off my cider.

"I can't believe that idiot. I just want to go over and smack some sense into him!"

I looked over at my fuming teammate, and couldn't agree more. He was an idiot, but I doubt smacking him would give him any sense.

"I doubt it would work. If that was all it took, then he would be the most sensible person in all of Earthand."

Lucy giggled and agreed. Suddenly, Happy came shooting over with a job request, looking very excited and proud of himself. He held out the paper for us to see, and I have to say, I was very impressed with what he chose.

 **HELP!**

 **MAGES NEEDED TO TAKE DOWN AN UNKOWN MONSTER IN THE FOREST NEAR SOUTH FIORE.**

 **HAS BEEN ATTAKING VILLAGERS FOR MONTHS.**

 **PLEASE HELP US!**

 **REWARD: 500,000 JEWELS**

 **AND RARE GATE KEYS**

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **~*TIME SKIP*~**

Right as we got to town, I knew something was off. It was like a ghost town. Sure I could understand people hiding in their homes, but this place was so run down. Like no one's lived here for years. Lulu was holding a scared Happy in her arms while looking around, on guard. I was doing the same. We finally came to what used to be the village square. As soon as we stepped into the center, runes were activated and we were trapped. Suddenly a dark laughter filled the air and a hooded figure stepped out, only showing his smirking mouth.

"So this is the famous Fairy Tail team Celestial Fire? Two little girls and a cat. How intimidating." He started laughing again, this time followed by others. More cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows and soon we were surrounded. Once the first figure stopped his laughing he pulled out a box and tossed it to us. I caught and looked at it skeptically.

"There are your rare gate keys, The Fairy Gates. We're giving them to you because we don't want our plans being stopped."

"What plans?" LuLu glared at him, while sneaking glances at the box in my hands.

"That's a secret, even if you do never come back, I'm not telling."

"What do you mean?" It was my turn to ask. "Never come back?"

He started chuckling and motioned for one of the other cloaks. The one to the left of me started chanting something in an ancient language. Magic circles appeared above and under us, glowing an eerie blue.

"You'll see."

Everything became bright, I had to close my eyes before I went blind. It suddenly felt like we were falling, so I opened my eyes and sure enough we were. Both Lulu and I screamed, Happy trying to slow our fall down. He somehow managed and we fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ummpf!"

"Agh!"

Lulu landed on top of me, but quickly got up. We sat up and rubbed our heads before looking around. We were in some sort of jungle, and there were people here. They were looking at us strangely. Three were on a giant cake looking thing, one was a, a giant?, and held down to the ground. There was a man with hair styled into a three and a guy with a straw-hat. There was also a little girl. Suddenly the man with the weird hair shouted.

"Wax Wax Cage!" **(ok it's been a while since I watched this episode so I don't know if that's right.)**

The next thing I know is we're in a cage of-

"Wax?" Lulu observed with mild confusion.

"Oh no, were stuck in giant candle. Whatever shall we do?"

That caused Happy to snicker and Lulu to smile. I handed Lulu the box and got into a fire bending stance. Both Happy and Lulu took a step back, allowing me room. I took a deep breath and pushed my hands towards the cage bars, melting them instantly with my blue fire. I stepped back to let Lulu and Happy through first.

"Thanks Zula-chan."

"Thanks Azula!"

I just nodded before glaring at the man who trapped us. He started trembling, making me smirk. "Now, why would you trap us like that?" I said with a slight pout, acting innocent. Lulu followed my lead and stepped forward, box still in hand.

"All we did was fall." She was really good at pouting and being innocent. I let her take the lead on this one. Happy sat on my shoulder, enjoying the show. The man gulped nervously.

"Maybe you just didn't know the proper etiquette when it comes to helping young ladies in need and need a lesson?"

She was still acting innocent, walking slowly towards him. Her hand moved to her whip so fast, not even Jet could dodge her attack. She had wrapped her whip around his torso and pulled him to her before releasing him and giving him a Lucy Kick, sending him flying, hitting a tree, going unconscious. Lulu put her whip back on her belt and walked back to us.

"Luffy! Help!"

The orange haired girl yelled. We looked at the three on the wax cake thing and then watched as the one with the straw-hat came out of his trance.

"Oh, right. Gum Gum Rocket!"

His arm stretched and then knocked the spinning top off, before repeating with the rest, freeing the three. They then freed the giant. They all looked at us. We looked back. Lulu suddenly spoke up.

"You're hurt!" I looked at the one she was looking at and saw the green haired man had some serious cuts on his legs just below his mid shins. I cringed at how bad it looked. Lulu rushed over to him, and kneeled to look at his injuries. She pulled out a key before chanting.

"Open, gate of the maiden. Virgo!"

The familiar chime sounded and Virgo appeared in the usual puff of smoke.

"Punishment Hime?"

It's been a year, and I still don't know why she asks that.

"No Virgo. Can you tend to this man's wounds, please?"

"Of course Hime."

"THAT'S SO COOL! HOW'D YOU MAKE SOMEONE APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?!" The one with the straw-hat started shouting. "AND HOW'D YOU DO THE FIRE THING?! It couldn't've been a devil fruit because my brother already ate the flame-flame fruit!"

Lulu and I looked at each other, confused at first but then understanding dawned on all of us.

We all groaned in unison.

"Not again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry this took forever! Please forgive me! So here is the second chapter! I hope it's good! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Celestial Fire: High Seas Hijinks**

 **~2~**

 _"_ _THAT'S SO COOL! HOW'D YOU MAKE SOMEONE APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?!" The one with the straw-hat started shouting. "AND HOW'D YOU DO THE FIRE THING?! It couldn't've been a devil fruit because my brother already ate the flame-flame fruit!"_

 _Lulu and I looked at each other, confused at first but then understanding dawned on all of us._

 _We all groaned in unison._

 _"_ _Not again!"_

 **~*Lucy's POV*~**

"I swear if we ever get back I'm gonna fry that man then bar-b-que him until he begs for death!"

Azula was really mad. I don't blame her though. She finally got a family and a new life, and now it was taken from her in the blink of an eye. I had to calm her down before she went on a rampage.

"Zula-chan! Calm down!"

She started panting, not good. I quickly went over to her, trying to calm her. "Zula-chan, look at me." I say soothingly. She slowly did as I asked. "Everything will be ok, I promise. You still have me and Happy. You're not alone. You will never be alone again. I promise you'll always have us."

"R-really?"

I nodded and smiled at her, Happy come up and hugged her. "Aye! Lucy always keeps her promises!" I smiled at him.

"Hime, I have finished. If that is all, I'll be going now."

"Thank you Virgo, can you tell the others what's happening? And make sure Loke doesn't open his own gate yet. I'll summon him when the time is right."

"Yes Hime, good-bye."

She left in a puff of smoke, leaving us and the stunned group of people staring at us. I sighed before talking.

"Is there anymore of you?"

They nodded.

"Can we wait then? I don't want to repeat this more than I have too."

They nodded again, allowing relief to wash over me. I went back to soothing Azula, before realizing I should probably introduce ourselves. "I'm Lucy, this is my friend Azula, and that's my friend Happy, he's what we call an exceed."

"I'm Luffy! I'm a pirate captain and this is my crew! Well, part of it. That's Nami our navigator, Zoro our swordsman and first mate, and that's Princess Vivi. She's not a part of the crew, we're just helping her out. We also have a cook Sanji, and a sniper Usopp, he's a liar!" He said everything with a grin that reminded me of Natsu. I giggled a bit, enjoying the familiarity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Luffy."

"You mean, you're not scared that were pirates?" The girl, Nami, asked in disbelief.

We shook our heads. "Why? You haven't done anything to us when you could've killed us several times over. Plus you're helping someone not on your crew, so that means you can't be that bad."

"You know we're wanted by the government right?" The green haired man, Zoro, also asked.

"Hehe, nothing new to us! No matter where we go, we always have the government hating us!" Azula and I laugh at Happy's comment.

"Not everyone that goes against the government is bad. Just like not everyone in the government is good." Azula said this with a look of shame. I placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, receiving a small smile in return.

"We should get back to the ship." Nami suggested and we all agreed.

"So, what's the name of your crew?"

"We're the Straw-Hat Pirates!" Yep Luffy is definitely like Natsu.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Azula replied sarcastically. I giggled realizing I still had the box of keys.

"OH!"

"What?" Everyone said it at the same time.

"I totally forgot about the new keys!"

"You can make contracts with them later Lulu."

I nodded a little disappointed that I had to wait.

"How do you make contracts with keys?" Luffy looked about as confused as everyone else.

"You'll see."

We made it to their ship, The Going Merry, and saw a blonde haired man and a man with a long nose waiting for us.

"It's about damn ti-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me and Azula. Soon he had hearts in his eyes and came over to us.

"What are two beautiful angels doing in a place like this?"

Azula raised an eyebrow while smirking at the blonde, and I just rolled my eyes, used to exaggerated flirting attempts from Loke. I heard Zorro snicker before saying.

"That's the Ero-Cook for you."

That was all it took for the blonde to snap out of his trance.

"Oi! What'd you call me, you shitty swordsman?!"

"You heard me dart brow!"

"Shut up Moss Head!"

And with that they started fighting. Zorro pulled out two of his swords while Sanji kept blocking with his legs. It was over soon though, when Nami knocked them over their heads.

"Shut up both of you, before you scare off our guests!"

"Yes Nami-Swan!~"

"Damn woman."

All three of us were laughing. Happy was the first to calm down enough to talk.

"Lushy! This place reminds me of home! It's just like with Natsu, Gray, and Erza!"

I nodded giving my own comment. "Yep! I'm glad it's not like Edolos. Even if everyone was there, they were all the opposite. That was just weird."

I finally noticed everyone was staring at us like we were crazy. I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "Heh. I guess we have a lot to talk about. Huh?"

 **~*TIME SKIP TO THE OPEN SEA*~**

"So that pretty much sums it up."

We were on the Straw-hats' ship, the Going Merry, in the little kitchen area. Sanji made us snacks while we explained the whole situation. The navigator, Nami, asked questions about both of our worlds, along with the sniper, Usopp. The captain was more interested in the different kinds of meat there were in each world. Vivi was also fascinated and excited to meet another princess and learn of other governments. Zoro kept asking about the types of weapons both worlds had.

"So Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" Vivi spoke up after a moment of quiet.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I can summon the Celestial Spirits I'm contracted to and they help me in a fight or anything else I may need."

"COOL! Is that what the keys are for?"

"Mhm. Which reminds me, can we go out on the deck?"

They all nodded and led the way. As soon as we get out, I pull out Loke's key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A bright light shines before disappearing, leaving a loyal, playboy, lion spirit in its wake.

"Princess! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Why didn't you summon me?! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE VIRGO TIE ME UP?!"

"She tied you up? I just told her to make sure you didn't open your own gate-"

"WHY?!"

I smacked him in the head. "If you would let me finish, it was so I could explain everything since we're in a completely different world! We didn't need an overprotective lion making things worse!"

He looked away, sheepishly, before talking. "I'm sorry for yelling."

I sighed and gave his head a pat. "It's ok, Loke. Anyways, can you tell me about my new keys?"

He perked up right away. "Of course I can Princess! The Fairy Gates are very powerful. When you first summon them, the incantation is a lot like a regular key, but with some different words."

I nodded signaling for him to continue.

"Now I must warn you, the fairy keys are known for only answering a summoning if they think the person is worthy. Now to summon using a fairy key for the first time, this is what you chant:

 _'_ _I am the keeper of the gateways of the worlds._

 _Thou shall answer thy call and pass through the gate._

 _Open the pathway for the fairy of-'_

And just insert the element of the said fairy."

"Thank you Loke!" I give him a quick hug before closing his gate. "Ok, let's give this a shot."

I opened the box and saw 10 of the most beautiful keys I have ever seen. All of them had fairy wings on the tops, and the teeth of the keys were shaped like hearts. Each one was a different color. From left to right the colors were: navy blue, sky blue, fiery orange, rich brown, light yellow, dark gray, pure white, pitch black, dark lilac, and royal purple. I carefully placed the box next to my feet, and pulled out the navy blue key.

" _I am the keeper of the gateways of the worlds._

 _Thou shall answer thy call and pass through the gate._

 _Open the pathway for the fairy of water!_ "

A ball of water forms in the air in front of me, growing to about the size of a beach ball. It slowly opened up, like a flower blooming, and revealed a winged creature about the size of Happy's head. She had seafoam green hair and wings. Her skin was a faded navy blue and her pupil-less eyes were eerily glowing a deep royal blue. Her dress was the same color as her key, and reach to her knees before seemingly fading away like ocean waves. Other than a pearl anklet, her feet were bare.

"Hello Princess Lucy!" Her voice was tiny and child-like. "My name is Mizu! I'm the water fairy! But that doesn't mean I'm only limited to water; if it's liquid I can use it!"

"Um, hi Mizu, how did you know my name already?"

"We in the Fairy World hear a lot about you from the Celestial Spirit King and his subjects!"

"R-really?"

"Mhm! In fact you're spoken of so highly, the Fairy King and Queen can't wait to meet you!"

"Eh?!"

The fairy giggled at me. "Well anyways, you can call me whenever you need me! I'm always free for the Princess! Bye!"

And with that, she disappeared with a small poof. I just stood there, stunned, staring at the space the fairy occupied. I finally snapped out of it and picked up the next key. Saying the same words I called out the Air fairy. The same thing happened only with a ball of wind instead of water.

The fairy that appeared was a male with short, wispy, white hair reminding me of a cloud. His pupil-less eyes glowed a light blue matching his wings. His skin was a very light blue, and flawless. He wore a simple toga that was the color of a stormy sky, and sandals that had lightning bolts sticking out at the heel.

"Hello Princess. My name is Kuki, but you may call me Ku-chan. I am the fairy of air." Ku-chan's voice was like a whisper in the wind. "My powers include wind magic, weather magic, lightning magic, and water magic. I am available whenever you may need me. Good day Princess."

I waved good-bye and picked up the next key. A ball of fire was in front of me this time, and revealed a little fairy girl whose hair and wings were literally made of fire and her tan skin had a red tint to it. Her glowing eyes flickered orange. Her dress was similar to Mizu's but looked more like a flame. Her feet were also bare, save for a coal anklet.

"Hi Princess Heartfilia! I'm the fairy of fire Kasai!" Her voice was also childish but more energetic than Mizu. "I can use fire magic and control the heat! I'm available anytime for you! The King and Queen are really excited to meet you so I'm gonna go now, call me out soon though!"

"I will! Bye!"

I call out the earth fairy next. A ball of dirt appeared and revealed a boy with dusty brown hair that spiked out like rocks jutting out of a cliff side, matching his wings. His eyes were glowing forest green and his skin was a sandy brown. His clothes consisted of a dark brown tunic and forest green gauchos, matching his eyes. His feet were clad in sturdy brown boots that went up to his knees.

"Hello Princess, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Chikyu, the fairy of earth." Chikyu's voice was childish and gravelly. "I can use earth magic, sand magic, metal magic, and am available anytime."

"Bye Chikyu!"

The next key I pulled out was the fairy of light. As usual, a ball of the element appeared in front of me and a girl appeared. Her skin was a pale yellow and her eyes glowed yellow like the sun with matching long hair and wings. Her hair went down to her waist and was tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Her dress was like the others only yellow with small, vertical white stripes. Her anklet was made out of diamonds that reflected the sun's light.

"My name is Hikari, Princess, and I'm the fairy of light! I can use light magic and illusion magic. I'm free all the time so no worries! Bye!"

I waved Hikari good-bye and summoned the fairy of shadows. A girl appeared out of the ball of shadows, her skin a dark gray and eyes glowing a lighter shade. Her wings and hair seemed to be made of shadows; her hair floating around her like she's underwater. Her dress was a faded black and her anklet was a simple black ribbon.

"Hi, I'm the fairy of shadows, Kage." Her childish voice was dark and barely above a whisper. "I use shadow magic, and like my sister, I can use illusion magic. Also like my sister I am always free. I look forward to working with you, Princess Lucy. Good bye."

The next key was the fairy of life. The ball that formed in front of me was made out of leaves. A fairy girl with angelic wings appeared; her skin was pitch black, and her eyes glowing white. Her white hair hung down to her ankles in a braid, held together by a…twig? Her dress was snow white and her anklet were all different kinds of flowers.

"Good day Princess Lucy. I'm Seikatsu, the fairy of life." Her voice was joyful and care-free. "I can use plant magic, seith magic, and can communicate with animals. I'm also a good healer. I'm always available. Good day Princess Lucy."

I picked up the next one and this time a ball made of bones appeared, and opened revealing a snow white male with wings made of bones. His pitch black hair went down to his chin, falling limply around his face. His black eyes were sunken in, along with his cheeks, and he wore a black, tattered cloak with the hood pulled up that covered his entire body. In his hand was a scythe with an ivory blade and obsidian handle.

"Greetings Hime-sama. I am Shi, the fairy of death and brother of Seikatsu." His voice was raspy but still had a childish quality to it. "I can use marionette magic, time arc magic, soul listening magic, and seith magic like my sister. I can also use rune magic using my scythe. You may call on me at any time you wish, Hime-sama. Farwell."

I finally get to the last two keys: The Fairy King and Fairy Queen. Pulling out the dark lilac key, I took a deep breath and recited the incantation.

 _"_ _I am the keeper of the gateways of the worlds._

 _Thou shall answer thy call and pass through the gate._

 _Open the pathway for the Fairy Queen!"_

A ball of jewels formed, larger than the others had been. When it opened it revealed a bronze woman about the same size as Wendy. Her rich chocolate brown hair was braided in a bun, with a gold circlet holding it in place. Her eyes shined a multitude of colors, changing every few seconds, just like her wings. Her evening dress was a deep purple, and ran down past her feet, hiding them from view. Golden specks glinted in the sunlight.

"Hello dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her voice was motherly and gentle. "My name is Sewanin, the Fairy Queen. I am able to use charm magic, along with concealment and reflector magic. I am also able to use Fairy Glitter."

"What?"

The queen smiled gently at me. "Who do you think taught Mavis?"

My jaw dropped in shock. She chuckled before continuing. "I will come whenever you have need of me, dear. It's been a pleasure."

She bowed her head before disappearing. I quickly pulled out the last key, the fairy king, and excitedly said the words. A ball of gold coins formed before revealing a tanned man, the same size as the queen. His wings looked to be made of gold, with silver outlines. His black hair was slicked back to the nape of his neck, and had a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes were a warm gold, with silver specks. **(His clothes are like Elsa and Ana's dad)**.

"Hello, Young Lucy. I am honored to meet the young lady who is referred to as a princess by the celestial spirits." His voice was deep and authoritative, yet caring and warm. "My name is Purotekuta, and I am the Fairy King. My magic includes: body restriction, sound, crash, and Fairy Law. I will be available whenever you are in need, unless I say otherwise. It's been a pleasure Young Lucy, but I must return to my duties. Until you call again, Princess."

Hey bowed before disappearing. I was panting slightly, and shaking a little. Azula spoke up.

"You over did yourself, Lulu. Is there a place she can rest?"

"Yeah, follow me, I'm feeling a bit tired, too." Nami led the way below deck to the sleeping quarters for the girls. As soon as my body was horizontal, I was out like a light.


End file.
